


Your Face Is A Mess

by hell_is_our_home



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup, Public Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was used to assholes coming to his shows, throwing cans and bottles on stage or even spitting in his face, but this guy this <em>one</em> guy was really pissing him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face Is A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for yeah proceed with caution.

"You think we should bring in the smoke machine?" Ray asked and Frank scoffed.

"Last time we brought in the smoke machine we fogged up the place." He said before lighting his cigarette and taking a drag.

"I thought you were quitting?" Ray asked as he tuned up his guitar and Frank shrugged.

"So did I."

***

"So where's this place at anyways?" Gerard asked as he and Mikey walked passed by yet another dark alley. Gerard kept his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he followed Mikey, his was walking so fast and it was hard to keep up. Damn his smoker lungs.

"It's just a few blocks away calm down." Mikey said, a grin on his face. "Trust me you're gonna love them." Gerard rolled his eyes.

"So what's this band called again?" He asked and Mikey sighed.

"Pencey Prep." Mikey replied as they stopped to wait for the street light. "Remember, the singer loves The Catcher in the Rye."

"Oh right, the guy you were friends with in high school with right?" Gerard asked. Now it was coming back to him.

"Sort of, I mean Frank and I weren't friends but we were in the same Geometry class before he dropped out." Mikey said. "He dropped out when he was a freshman and ran away from home to join Pencey. He was so dedicated to the band he even gave blowjobs for money so the band could get a van."

"Hey, you shouldn't spread rumors around like that. It's not cool." Gerard said as they crossed the street.

"They're not rumors, and it's cool. He brags about it all the time." Mikey said. "Then again, he might just be joking around. You can never tell when Frank's being serious or not."

"Whatever." Gerard said.

This better be worth it, Gerard thought. I even put on my favorite lipstick.

***

The lights were so bright, Gerard wondered if the band was blinded but they looked completely unfazed by it. Gerard could feel the ground shaking under his feet as the band started. Mikey was jumping and bobbing his head the music next to him and he could feel the warmth of the bodies around him, but Gerard could care less.

Mikey wasn't kidding when he said Frank loses himself in the music. The way he threw himself around stage was captivating, it was like watching an animal run wild. A lion loose around in a colosseum. And the way Frank screamed into his mic, so raw and loud like his life depended on it. There were times when Frank would put his mic down, just enough so he could catch his breath, his eyes closed and his tipped back slightly, and Gerard could see the beads of sweat on his neck and a glimpse of a tattoo. 

***

Frank loved singing on stage. The bright lights beaming down on him, the crowd screaming back any lyrics they new back at him as he sang, it was exhilarating. Frank could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he jumped and threw himself around the stage, not even feeling a single scratch.

Frank put his mic down as Ray played his solo, tipping his head back so he could catch his breath a bit. Closing his eyes, all he could see was red as the lights shone down on him. He opened his eyes and looked back on the crowd.

Even in the best crowd, there's always a couple of douchebags. Frank was used to assholes coming to his shows, throwing cans and bottles on stage or even spitting in his face, but this guy this _one_ guy was really pissing him off.

He was at the front of the crowd, dark messy hair framing a pale round face. His mouth slightly gaped and his eyes glazed over, and he was just _standing there_.

Frank always tried his best to make shows awesome. If the crowd didn't like their music, Frank would at least _try_ to make their performance enjoyable. But this guy wasn't interested at all. He just stood there staring at Frank, like he was waiting for something interesting to happen, and it was seriously pissing him off.

Frank lost it.

Ray was worried at how aggressive Frank was tonight, especially when he went to punch him the arm and almost made him fuck up. He was sure Frank was going to wake up with a sore throat tomorrow, but Frank didn't seem to care as he continued to scream into the mic.

***

"I could introduce you if you want." Mikey said as he and Gerard sat at the bar. "I know the guy on guitar, Toro. He's actually the one who invited me tonight." Gerard down his scotch, setting the now lipstick stained shot glass on the table.

"Why not?" Gerard said and stood from the stool, Mikey following.

"They're probably still backstage right now." Mikey said as they walked through the crowded club.

Gerard would never say it aloud, but he was nervous. Like _really_ nervous. Like calling the doctors to get you STD test results nervous, thank god Mikey was here with him.

***

"This is the guy I was telling you about." Ray said as he introduced him to some tall lanky guy with slicked back hair and glasses. "The guy who gave me a discount on the Iron Maiden cd at Barnes and Nobles."

"I also went to Bellville." He said and then he remembered.

"Oh shit, you're the kid I used to copy off of!" Frank laughed and pulled Mikey in for a hug.

"Yeah, I can't believe you remember me." Mikey laughed nervously. "You guys were awesome."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it." Frank said.

"Oh! And this is my brother Gerard." Mikey said as someone stepped forward from behind him.

"Sup." He said before looking up and down at Frank. The dark hair that framed a pale round face, glossy red lips and glazed over hazel eyes, it was _that guy_.

"Hey." Frank replied coldly.

***

Seriously, what was this guy's deal, Frank thought. He just _stood_ there, looking around the club and only talking whenever he was asked something. From the corner of his eye Frank could see Gerard tucking his hair behind his ear before taking a sip of his beer.

As much as he tried not to, Frank couldn't stop staring at his lips. He wondered what kind of lipstick he was wearing. He had noticed the eyeliner rimmed around his eyes, smudged and dirty like he slept in it.

"Gerard like the show too." Frank heard Mikey say and he raised an eyebrow. "Right, Gerard?" He asked.

"Sure." He said looking back over at Frank. "You could say that." A smirk forming on his red lips.

"So you guys are still touring back in Jersey?" Mikey asked but Frank wasn't paying much attention.

Frank looked back at Gerard, staring daggers at him but Gerard's smirk just grew wider. Then Gerard stood from his stool and went to stand next to Frank, leaning against the bar counter.

"Frank, right?" He asked and Frank nodded. "I gotta ask you something?." Gerard said.

"Shoot." Frank said before taking a sip of his beer.

"What's that tattoo you got there?" Gerard asked pointing to Frank's neck. Frank was taken aback, he wasn't expecting that.

"Uh, it's a scorpion." Frank said and tilted his head left so Gerard could get a better look.

"Is there a story?" Gerard asked and Frank shrugged.

"Not really, I mean I just really wanted a tattoo and I'm a Scorpio." Frank replied. "My birthday's on Halloween."

"No way, nice." Gerard smiled and Frank actually smiled back. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

***

Frank pushed Gerard up against the stall door once it was shut, grabbing his cheeks and slamming his lips against Gerard's. Gerard groaned and wrapped his arms around Frank's back to bring him closer.

The bathroom reeked of piss and beer, but all Gerard could smell was the sweat on Frank's skin. Frank pulled back and used one his hands to tip Gerard's head to the side as he bit and licked at Gerard's neck, his thumb stoking his jawline.

"Shit." Gerard gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. Frank licked at his collarbone as his other hand reached down and stroked him through his jeans. Gerard licked and bit on Frank's thumb as he stifled a moan.

"Shit." Frank breathed out before pulling Gerard in for another sloppy kiss. Gerard looked like the Joker with his lipstick smudged around his mouth, and Frank was sure he looked the same.

"So fucking hot." Gerard whispered in between kisses. "You were so fucking hot on stage." Gerard said as Frank fumbled with the button of his jeans.

"Fucking shit." Frank huffed out as he struggled with the button. Once he got it loose he smirked at Gerard before shoving his hand down his jeans and finally grabbing his hard cock, making Gerard gasp out.

"Fuck," Gerard breathed out as Frank stoked him off. Frank leaned in, licking at Gerard's lipstick. Gerard moaned before closing his eyes and sucking on Frank's tongue, he could taste the nicotine still present in Frank's mouth. Frank pulled back and leaned into Gerard's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Frank whispered in Gerard's ear, slowing down his strokes. Gerard grabbed onto the back of Frank's shirt and whimpered.

"Please." Gerard gasped out.

"Please what?" Frank asked, the fucking tease. "You gotta tell me what you want." He said and Gerard could _hear_ the smirk on his lips.

"I heard," Gerard said and tried catching his breath. "I hear you give awesome blowjobs." He said and smirked back.

"Really?" Frank said lifting his head and looking at Gerard, his dick still in his hand.

"Yeah." Gerard said and lifted his hand up to grab at Frank's hair. "Fucking prove it." He said as he pushed his head down.

Frank giggled, fucking _giggled_ , as he sinked down to his knees and pulled at Gerard's jeans. He pulled down, Gerard could feel the cold air hitting his dick, and Frank went to town.

Frank held onto Gerard's hips, leaning in and licking at the head. Gerard moaned, the back of his head hitting the stall door. Frank swirled his tongue around the head, slowly pressing his lips to it. Gerard clenched his fists at his sides, not sure what to do with them, and moaned again as he felt Frank's warm mouth engulfing his dick.

"Fuck." He gasped out as Frank slowly started to suck, taking in more of his cock. Gerard's hands were starting to hurt as he pressed them flat against the stall door. Gerard slowly raised one of his hands and hesitantly placed it over Frank's hair. He went to lift it but was stopped by one of Frank's hands grabbing it and pushing his fingers back into his hair. Gerard could feel Frank's head bobbing up and down as he continued to suck.

Frank raised his hand under Gerard's shirt, stroking the soft skin of Gerard's stomach and chest, pinching his nipples and making a shiver run down Gerard's spine. Frank took his hand from Gerard's shirt and raised it up to Gerard's lips, slipping in two fingers and Gerard moaned around them. He ran his tongue over the two digits and he heard Frank moan, feeling the vibrations around his cock.

Gerard could hear the slurping sounds as Frank pulled off to breath. Gerard looked down, Frank's fingers slipping out of his mouth, and stared at Frank's lips. Frank's eyes were closed as he took a few deep breaths, his lips shiny and glossy as a trail of spit dripped from them to his dick, his lipstick still smeared around his cheeks. Gerard tipped his head back again as Frank took his cock back into mouth, sucking faster and using his free hand to stroke whatever he couldn't get in his mouth.

"Fuck, Frank I-" Gerard gasped out but Frank just sucked faster. " _Shit_." Gerard said and gripped Frank's hair tight, keeping him in place before spilling into his mouth.

Gerard let go of his hold on Frank's hair as Frank pulled off Gerard's dick and turned over to the toilet behind them. He held onto the toilet seat before spitting and coughing.

"Frank?" Gerard asked, still breathless. His dick was covered in his cum and Frank's spit, he grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned himself up. Once he tucked himself back in, he sank to his knees and patted Frank's back as he continued to gag and cough into the toilet.

"Shit." Frank said as he sat back on heels. Gerard adjusted and spread his legs, grabbing onto Frank shoulders and pushing him against his chest. Frank stretched out his legs as he let Gerard hold him, taking deep breaths as he leaned against Gerard's chest. "Shit." He whispered again.

"You okay?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Gerard noticed Frank was still hard in his jeans, he reached down and gently cupped him.

"You want me to take care of that?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

" _Please_." He groaned out and Gerard unbuttoned and pulled Frank's zipper down. Gerard took Frank's dick in his hand and slowly started to stroke him off. Frank moaned as Gerard used his free hand to stroke Frank's neck and slowly slip his fingers past Frank's lips and in his mouth. Frank moaned around his fingers as Gerard continued to jerk him off, Frank squirming against his chest. Gerard licked at Frank's neck before biting down, stroking faster as Frank inhaled sharply and groaned.

Frank arched his back and moaned one more time before Gerard felt his hands going sticky. Gerard continued to slowly stroke Frank, slipping his fingers from his mouth, until he finally felt Frank lean against his chest again. Frank took deep breaths as Gerard leaned over and grab some toilet paper to clean his hands and Frank's dick.

"Shit." Frank said as Gerard tossed the toilet paper into the waste basket.

"Yeah." Gerard replied as he tucked Frank back in and zipped him back up.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Gerard holding Frank as they listened to each other breathe. Gerard could hear the muffled sounds of the music from outside. He wished he had a camera so he could take a picture of Mikey's face when Frank pulled him into the bathroom. He was seriously not expecting the night to turn out like this.

"Sorry I didn't swallow." Frank said finally breaking the silence.

"It's cool." Gerard replied.

"I wasn't really expecting it, you know?" Frank continued. "I was really caught off guard."

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Well, in porn they always just _take it_ , you know?" Frank replied.

"Yeah, but this isn't porn." Gerard said.

"I know, but they make it look so easy." Frank said, and then it finally clicked.

"Frank," Gerard said slowly, "was that your first time?" He asked and he felt Frank squirm against him again.

"I've had sex before." Frank said. "With girls _and_ guys, but, I-I've never.."

"You've never given a blowjob." Gerard said and Frank sighed.

"That shit everyone says about me, it was just a joke, you know?" Frank said. "At least it started that way."

"You didn't have to-" Gerard started.

"I wanted to." Frank said. "It's normal for guys my age to start giving blowjobs."

"Frank," Gerard said, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen. Didn't Mikey tell you?"

 _Oh my god_.

"Seven-You're seventeen?!" Gerard shrieked. Frank stood from the floor, dusting off his jeans.

"Is that a problem?" Frank asked and Gerard just stared at him, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"You- _You're seventeen_." Gerard repeated and Frank rolled his eyes.

"It's no big deal, my birthday is in a few months so stop freaking out."

"But you're _seventeen_." Gerard said.

"I know, we've already established that." Frank said. "So will you shut up and give me your number already?"

"I..okay."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was my first time writing smut, so sorry if that sucked.


End file.
